Lucrecia's Awakening
by Beautiful Cerberus
Summary: Lucrecia awakens from her sleep, and Vincent is there to see it. One chapter. WARNING: Might be spoilerish to those who haven't beat Dirge of Cerberus.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Lucrecia awakens, and Vincent is there to see it. I know it is very unlikely, but I just wanted to write something like it. To show redemption. Get it? nudges you **

Vincent was sitting in Lucrecia's cave, remembering his memories with her. The time she caught him sleeping under the tree, the time they first met, even the time she had ran from him because of his father's death. The good, and the bad, they were still memories. He figured that he would cherish them. He looked up at his lost beauty, the crystals around her shining. She had crystallized herself in the Chronicles of Yore, where Chaos was destined to be born. Her delicate eyes closed, palms resting on her chest.

The mako crystals were shining bright around her form. The water around her glistened, isolating her. He listened to the sounds of his breathing, drops of water dropping down slowly into the water, making it ripple out. He gazed at her face. He wanted to see her eyes again, gentle pools of brown. He wanted to see her smiling face.

_'But after that day, the light left her heart.'_

He sighed. "Please forgive me, love," he said quietly. She didn't respond. She hardly ever did. When she did, her voice was distant, it echoed, sounded like she was mumbling. But he could still understand. He waited for as long as he had to for him to understand.

But then...

Lucrecia's eyes opened for the first time in over 30 years. Her vision was blurry for a moment, but then it cleared up. She blinked a few times, then opened her eyes fully. They weren't used to being open. She looked at the crystals that enveloped her delicate being. They were bright. she didn't move her head at all. She glanced down at her long white dress, her palms rested on her chest. Slowly, not being sure if she could, she moved her hands.

Vincent at this time was standing up, a little startled. His eyes were wide open. "L-Lucrecia?" he said, stepping towards her.

Lucrecia looked at her hands, holding them before her face. She slowly moved her head, and looked ahead. Behind the glassy crystals, she saw Vincent. Her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen him. Three years ago, when she had asked him if her son was still alive. Even though he told her that Sephiroth was dead, she knew he was still alive. "V-Vincent?" she said.

To Vincent, her voice was still distant. It still echoed...but it sounded more alive. His heart was beating fast. This couldn't be real.

"Lucrecia," he said, standing striaght again, looking at her. She lowered her head, not believing that this was happening. She had always known when Vincent came to the cave. She sensed him there. "Can you... hear me?" she asked Vincent. Her voice echoed, like soundwaves coming from the crystals. Vincent's heart seemed to stop. "Y-Yes! I can hear you, Lucrecia," he said, stepping towards her again. She puther hands at her sides. She wondered if she was able to get out. She wanted to talk to Vincent. It had been so long since they last conversed as friends. Now she felt like...

She felt like she wanted something more.

Just then, a flash of light came from the crystals. Vincent sheilded his eyes, but then looked all around. He wanted to speak to Lucrecia. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to know if there was something there now. Then, Lucrecia emerged from the light, standing on the ground. Her long white gown flowed behind her. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, it fell down to her lower back. Her bangs rested on the side of her face. Vincent was shocked. She was there, standing only a few feet away from him. "Lucrecia.." he said, stepping to her once again. She just wanted to run forward, fall into his arms, but she was kind of afraid. "I-I..." she said, lowering her head. She walked towards him slowly, but stopped just before she was right in front of him. Neither of them spoke a word. All they heard was the water, the silence of the cave.

"I'm so sorry..." she finally said, running into his arms. It was the exact opposite of what she had done many years ago. She had pulled away from him, overwhelmed with guilt over his father's death. But now that just seemed to wash away. Washed away into the tears that she cried at that second, in the comfort of Vincent's arms.

At that point, for the first time in many years, all of Vincent's sorrow went away. All the pain, all the grief, it seemed to fade away. All he felt was compassion, something he had not felt for many years. "I love you, Lucrecia.." he choked out, breaking the silence. She pulled away slightly to look at him. She studied his face, seeing how much he had changed.

She gently reached up and brushed the side of his face. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly. She then lowered her head, and sighed. "You were always there," she said. He smiled slightly. It had been a long time since he smiled. For years it had been something he wasn't fond of. "It's been many years since I've been happy... _You _make me happy," he said. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She smiled slightly.

"I'm so sorry..."

"...but I'm so happy you survived."

**Its kind of unlike me to write like, lovey dovey things like this. But thats why I'm here. Hehe.**


End file.
